


Table for four

by ohmythief



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Everyone Is Alive, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Multi, blind dates, double dates, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind dates are (at least) once in a life time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for four

There are so many things he could be doing, and this one was not one of those.

Hinata Hajime was sitting alone in a table designated for four people, waiting. And waiting. He started to tap his fingers along the table, finding a none-existent rhyme. The impatient brunette was shoved into this, by his lovely and extremely caring friends Souda and Ibuki. 

_C'mon Hajime-chan, Ibuki believes this is a great idea!_

_Its just an once opportunity, i swear i wont make you do this again!_

_Hajime-chan has been soooo lonely lately_

_We already paid, take it as a gift from us to you_

And more so... After heartbreaking reactions and tears, and many accusations as 'what a selfish friend, Hinata', many sighs after... He accepted. And god, was he ever this wrong. He really hated blind dates, and double dates, and unpunctual people. Lucky Hinata, he has gotten the three in a row. 

He was about to leave, until a hand suddenly posed on his right shoulder.

“Im sorry for the waiting, we have already decided according to your preferences”

“Which preferences?”  this smelled bad.

“Don’t worry, your friends made you the favor of completing the request list. The other three persons are here. Our personal must come within five minutes to take your orders, enjoy your date” the waiter told Hinata while other persons took their place from across and beside him.

Hinata was thinking in how to make Souda and Ibuki pay, because there was never a ‘request list’ and who knows what bullshit they have decided for Hinata’s dates. But his thoughts were interrupted by someone speaking, the person who sat just at Hinata’s left side.

“Hello” they smiled “My name is Komaeda Nagito, pleased to meet you”

“Fujisaki Chihiro” stuttered the other, with a shy smile.

And almost a whisper “Ikusaba Mukuro” ended the introductions.

Wait no, it was Hinata’s turn. They three glanced at him since he stayed silent, “Hinata Hajime” and the blind date started. The white haired cleared their throat, smile still on his face. Hinata ignored the awkward atmosphere and instead glanced at their chest plates, which ones are supposed to have their preferred pronous.

“So, what brought you all here? As I can deduce, it seems that we arent the dateable type” he giggled, and Hinata surprisingly found it funny. He grinned.

“Mhm” Fujisaki nodded “A friend thought it may be a good idea… Umm… He said that I could ‘throw the shyness away’ but…” they avoided eye contact, but their point was made.

Hinata dramatically sighed “Well, my friends shoved me into this”

“Say no more” Komaeda and Hinata laughed, and the awkward mood was gone. Even Fujisaki seemed to enjoy themself, covering their smile with their hand “And what about you, Ikusaba-san?”

She glanced at nowhere specific, probably rambling “My sister told me I needed other ones to bother, and she brought me here”.

“Older sisters sure are bullies” Komaeda sighed.

“Its my little sister”.

“Oh” and there goes the mood.

As the waiter told, someone came to take their orders. Minutes passed after the person was gone with their orders, and Hinata thought about asking someone.

“Hey” he squinted at Komaeda “You never answered your own question”

“Ah! My honest apologies. Well, it isn’t something extraordinary. Im… Well, It just happened that I have been visiting many places and someone told me the food here was something to try for”

“Oh, so you aren’t from here”

“No, im paying a visit”

“If I may ask, who are you visiting?” Fujisaki inquired

“My parents”

“Homesick, huh?” Fujisaki smiled at Hinata’s statement.

Komaeda smiled at his hands, fidgeting with them “Something like that. Its their anniversary, they died many years ago”

Fujisaki’s eyes wided, looking at Hinata, who was doing so as well. Even Ikusaba glanced at Komaeda “Im sorry to hear that” she said, and straightened her pose.

“Its okay, please dont worry about it. Its my fault to ruin the mood with my nostalgia, Im terribly sorry”

 Hinata smiled at Komaeda, a worried one. But the latter waved the feeling and tried to reassure him with an even bigger smile. They subconsciously stared at each other for longer than expected, but Fujisaki neither Ikusaba minded.  

After sending long glances at each other from time to time, the food finally arrived. Hinata was glad to be with these people actually. They shared some silly comments about anything and everything, even Ikusaba, who Hinata hasn’t seen smile yet. They were being intensely watched by the rest of the restaurant, since they were sharing every plate. It seems that the people surrounding them were a little grossed about the displaying scene and loud laughter coming from their table, but they didn’t care.

 

“Fujisaki-san, wait, that’s a little too much- Ah, nevermind” Komaeda pointed.

Hinata tried not to choke over the recent spoonful of spaghetti Fujisaki’s served him. Throwing glares at the albino, who was trying not to burst into laughter, he tried to gulp the food. After surviving the struggle, he hummed happily “Whoa, its amazing”

“Is that so?” Ikusaba narrowed an eyebrow.

“Here Ikusaba-san, try a li-“ Fujisaki handed the other a spoon with pasta, and they expected the black haired female to take it from their hands, but instead Ikusaba tuck in the pasta from the spoon which stayed at Fujisaki’s hand. The latter’s face suddenly reddened, it almost seemed to Komaeda at Hinata that they were about to burn “H- how is i- it?” the hazel one almost dropped the spoon and glanced at their hands, trying to hide their face.

“It really tastes amazing” and she smiled, slightly, but enough to bring an exchange of knowing glances from Komaeda to Hinata, and vice versa.

“So” Hinata trailed off “What are you guys doing? With your life and stuff” he smirked.

Komaeda cleared his throat, gaze still focused on Fujisaki’s embarrassment “I’m not here only for personal business, I’ve been working with a friend about some company. Nothing too important. What about you?” Nothing too important, he says.

“…” the brunette fidgeted with his words, it never happened to occur him that Komaeda was some kind of important business man or whatever… “Well, at the time… I m unemployed, trying to find a part time job and live on my own, since I’ve been staying with two friends, sharing an apartment. Normal stuff”

“That’s nice, Hinata-kun” he reassured, covering Hinata’s hand with his own “Im pretty sure you will commit, you have initiative and that enough is what matters” Hinata enjoyed the warm feeling of Komaeda’s hand on his, and with that his mind started to feel clouded.

“I’ve been working as a personal trainer…” Ikusaba interrupted “…”

“Is something the matter, Ikusaba-san?” Komaeda paid his full attention to Ikusaba’s sudden comment, retracting his hand, which Hinata found himself missing.

“My sister thinks its stupid but I have a bigger dream, you may think its stupid as well” she frowned, apparently struggling with her words and thoughts.

“I- Its okay, Ikusaba-san” Fujisaki finally locked gazes with her, shyly smiling, and stuttering the next words “My father and I, well, we are a family of programmers. Im trying to impress him and become a great programmer, a- a silly dream, isn’t it?” they tried to laugh it off, but failed.

“I think its an amazing dream” Ikusaba blinked twice, and suddenly started to blush. Hinata and Komaeda started to feel a third wheel, it was obvious what was starting to bloom with the two.

They weren’t too different, though.

“Its getting a little late” he deeply sighed “This chatting has been really entertaining but I cant stay for much longer” Komaeda said, apologetically looking at Hinata. The latter felt a blush upon his whole face seeing that the albino smiled at him “Time flies when you are having a delicious time”

“Fujisaki… –san…” Ikusaba grabbed their hand, Fujisaki gasped, and both Hinata and Komaeda drank the scene in front, every detail “Do you want me to… How is it called?”

“Walk you home?” Hinata coughed into his fist.

The hazel one was probably about to melt, but they brought every effort they have left to stay within the human form “I- I.. Yes, I mean, Its okay for me, if you wish, Im sorry if…” they gulped “Its getting a bit late, as Komaeda-kun said, and it will mean a lot” they blurted. Ikusaba smiled again, for the second time this night. Apparently she at least could understand what Fujisaki was blurting, because Hinata and Komaeda had a really hard time following.

They both, hands still laced, stood up. Both were furiously blushing and Fujisaki tried for a nod as a farewell since they probably didn’t trust their tongue. Ikusaba waved to both, and with numbers exchanged, they flew out of the restaurant, not before paying and leaving some more for gratification to the waiter, of course. They walked without a second glance to the ones still sitting, smiling and arms tangled, faces as red as cherry.

Hinata was enjoying the recent made couple, but his thoughts were abruptly send to a stop when Komaeda’s word entered his brain “I guess… We both must say our farewells as well, Hinata-kun” he turned to him.

“Umm” the brunette said, which Komaeda smirked. Hinata mentally face palmed himself “I mean, don’t you want to, stay a little longer?” he scratched the back of his neck.

“I really want to, but Im afraid I really need to go. My day will start pretty early tomorrow, Im sorry, Hinata-kun”

“At least let me... Walk you home?” and both laughed at the reference, leaving their seats.

 

The way to Komaeda’s home was very silent, but it wasn’t awkward. They intentionally brushed their hands once in a while, until Hinata decided to grab the white haired’s hand tightly, which the latter jumped at the sudden attention. And so, hands laced, they were finally in front of Komaeda’s house, longing their goodbyes.

Komaeda’s giggles filled the silence out of the blue, sweetly so, and Hinata recorded his laughter in his brain “This is starting to feel a bit odd” the albino whispered, and locked gazes with Hinata once more “I never thought I could actually enjoy a date, even less this portrait, it feels so foreign with me in it” he whispered, almost to himself.

“Then we better make this again, so it will stop being foreign” he smiled, and tightened his grip on Komaeda’s hand. Drawing him closer…

“I really need to go” they were both inches apart, and Komaeda’s head started to feel all fuzzy and tired. All this rollercoaster of emotions were new for him, he felt exhausted. Both stayed silent, listening to their intertwined breaths, when suddenly Komaeda’s voice filled the night “If you still think so in the morning, I will be awaiting for your call”

Hinata smirked “Promise”, and finally, lifting Komaeda’s hand, walked away.

He still thought of killing Souda and Ibuki, but he enjoyed this date.

 

 

When Hinata woke up the first thing he did, after checking the hour, was make a call.

He smiled when the other attended, “Good morning, Hinata-kun”.

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp*  
> How dare you accuse me into trying to make chihimuku a better known ship!
> 
> And you are terribly right, my fault.


End file.
